MFB Party
by ilovedogs12
Summary: Ryo invites evryone (literally, EVERYONE) to a tournament, but it turns out to be a party. Contains: radomness. Rated T to be safe. This is co-written with dreamlily and MoonBlazer. Enjoy. :)
1. Intro

**A/N: Hi. This is my first Meta Fight Beyblade story. Anyway, this story is co-written with dreamlily. :) So, we're writing this together, so... Anyway, I'm gonna start the story now... BTW, I'm terrible with starting stuff on stories, so sorry if the very beginning is bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight** Beyblade.

* * *

Ryo was sitting in his office one day, when he thought of something.

"Hey, Hikaru." He said. "I have a great idea."

"And that is...?" She asked, kinda scared of what it might be.

"We have a giant party!" He said happily.

"Um...What?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"We have a giant party here at the WBBA!" Ryo says. "We'll invite everyone!"

"Everyone?" Hikaru asked. "Even people like Doji and Dr. Ziggurat?"

"Of course!" He answered.

"Why are you even having a party?"

"Well, ever since that Spiral Core thing, everyone's been all tense. This should help them. Anyway, this is going to be the best party ever! But don't tell them this is a party. Tell them it's a tournament."

"How come?"

"Otherwise they may not come."

"Don't you think they may leave when they find out?"

"Don't worry, Hikaru. I have a plan."

* * *

A hour or to later, all the invetations have been sent. Ryo was currnetly decorating.

"Everyone has accepted, Director." Hikaru said as she came in.

"Great!" Ryo said. "I'm done decorating. Hikaru, when are they going to be here?"

"In about 25 minutes, sir."

"Good. Now, I need to go put on my Immortal Phoenix outfit."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE IT'S COOL!"

* * *

A little while later, all the guests (who were basically everyone from Metal Fusion/Masters) had arrived.

"Hey, what kind of tournament is this?" Kyoya asked when everyone got inside.

"Yeah. What kind of tournament has party decorations?" Ryuga asked.

"Well, the reason for that is because it's not a tournament. It's a party. Held by the awesome, IMMORTAL PHOENIX!" Ryo said as he appeared in his Immortal Phoenix outfit.

Everyone sweatdropped, except for Ryuga, Kyoya, Damian, Doji, and Dr. Ziggurat who looked mad.

"Well, I'm excited about this party!" Yuu said happily.

"A _party?" _Kyoya asked. "You invited us to a party?"

"Yes." Ryo, or at the moment, the Immortal Phoenix said.

"_Why?" _Ryuga asked.

"I wanted to ease some tension off you guys." Ryo answered.

"We'll just leave then." Damian said. He and everyone else started to turn and leave.

"AW! I don't wanna leave!" Yuu yelled while Tsubasa was leading him out.

"Told you." Hikaru whispered.

"And I told you I have a plan." Ryo said. He suddenly jump over to the exit, and blocked. "WAIT!"

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"If you stay to the end, I have something very important that you'd care about." Ryo said.

After a few moments, everyone agreed to stay, which made Yuu very happy.

"Anway, make your selves comfortable." Ryo said as he lead everyone into a room that had all different types of snacks and drinks. "Play some party games and stuff. Well, I have stuff to do, so bye." He then left to go do something.

"So, what do you guys want to play first?" Gingka asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"What about spin the bottle?" Madoka asked happily as she held up a bottle.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter. I know, it's kinda short, but next chapter'll be longer. Anyway, R&R. Bye.**


	2. Spin the Bottle

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. :) Warning: Slight yaoi at one point in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

"Spin the bottle?" Gingka asked Madoka.

"Yep." Madoka aswered. "So, who's playing?"

"I'm not." Damian said.

"I'm not either." Kyoya agreed.

"I'm not." Ryuga said.

"Chickens!" Madoka said as she rolled her eyes.

"WE'RE NOT CHICKENS!" Damian, Kyoya, and Ryuga yelle at the same time.

"Fine." Kyoya said. "I'll do it if it stops you from calling me a chicken."

"Fine." Ryuga said.

After a moment, Damian said, "...Fine. I'll do it."

"Okay." Madoka said happily. "I'll go first."

She spins the bottle.

"Please let it not be anyone weird." Madoka whispers to herself.

After a few more seconds, it lands on Tetsuya, which causes Madoka to pale some.

"...I have to kiss Tetsuya?!" She asked.

"This is going to be weird, crab!" Tetsuya said.

Madoka sighed, "I don't like it much either!" Her face winced at the thought of touching his slimy, salty lips.

"Well, we should get this over with, don't you think, crab?" Tetsuya asked.

Madoka groaned and leaned in as fast as she could to embrace him in a kiss.

Everyone gave them weird looks that basically said, _I can't believe she actually did it._

It lasted about 10 seconds, before they finally pulled apart for air. Everyone one was still giving them weird looks. Madoka suddenly ran into the corner, and went into a fetal position, and everyone continued without her.

"Okaaaaaaaaay..." Gingka said. "Who's next?"

"I will." Masamune said as he spun the bottle, which landed on Gingka.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Gingka and Masamune screamed at the same time, which caused them to blush and the whole group of players giggled.

"Well...might as well get this over with, right?" Masamune asked.

"Sure. ...I guess." Gingka said.

They kissed for about 3 seconds before Masamune said, "Bleh! You're an awful kisser, your lucky I'm nubah one otherwise that kiss would've stunk!"

"WHA?! You're delusional." Gingka scoffed.

**A few minutes of Gingka and Masamune arguing later...**

"Would you guys quit arguing so we can get on with this?" Damian asked.

"Fine." Masamune and Gingka said, still upset about... well, everything that happened in the last minute or two.

"Anyway, I guess I'll go next to get it over with." Damian said as he spun the bottle.

After a moment, it landed on Sophie. Damian and Sophie just stared at each other for a moment before Damian finally said, "Well, this is going to be awkward."

"I agree. Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" Sophie asked.

"Sure." Damian said.

They kissed for about 5 seconds. After they were done, Wales randomly got up from where he was sitting, walked over to Damian, and slapped him.

Basically, everyone except Wales and Klaus were surprised. Wales was the one who did it, so he wasn't surprised, and Klaus was trying not to burst out laughing.

"What was that for?!" Damian asked.

"That's none of your buissness." Wales said as he sat back down.

"Wales?" Sophie questioned, blinking her eyes in confusion. Instead of answering, Wales blushed.

"He loves you." Klaus answered while coughing between each word.

"Let's move on!" Julian said, changing the subject.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah..." Sophie said, still confused.

"Me next!" Yuu said excitedly.

"No." Tsubasa said. "You're too young."

"I'm still doing it!" Yuu yelled.

"No, you're not." Tsubasa asnwered.

**A few minutes of Tsubasa and Yuu arguing later...**

"Then you play, bird boy!" Yuu said.

"Me?" Tsubasa asked. "...Fine."

He spins the bottle, which lands on the spot where Madoka was before the Tetsuya incident.

"Um...since Madoka's still freaking out, what should I do?" Tsubasa asked. "Respin the bottle?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Damian asked.

"Yeah." Kyoya said. "She was sitting in front of a lamp that was on a table, so one of those."

"You're...kidding, right?" Tsubasa asked hopefully.

"Nope." Kyoya answered, smiling evily.

"Yeah, bird boy!" Yuu said. "I think you should kiss the lamp!"

"But-" Tsubasa said.

"Just do it." Ryuga said, interrupting him.

"Fine..." Tsubasa said.

He kissed the lamp for about 2 seconds, causing everyone to laugh like crazy, and him to blush.

After a few more minutes, Madoka, Tsubasa, and Damian snuck out of the room.

"I had to kiss a lamp." Tsubasa said as they were walking down a hall.

"Well, I had to kiss _Tetsuya._" Madoka said, still freaked out about it.

"Yeah, well, neither of you got slapped." Damian said, which caused Tsubasa and Madoka to laugh a little. "What's so funny?!"

"You got slapped." Madoka said, still laughing a little.

"At least I didn't have to kiss a lamp." Damian said.

"Why are we bringing this back to what was probably the most embarrasing moment of my life?" Tsubasa asked.

"I had to kiss Tetsuya..." Madoka said.

_I wish it had been Gingka..._Madoka thought.

_I had to kiss a **lamp.**.. _Tsubasa thought, still extremly embarrased.

_This is such a waste of time. _Damian thought.

After a few minutes of them walking in silence, they came to a door at the end of the hall.

"What's in here?" Tsubasa asked.

"Who cares?" Damian answered.

"I don't know, Tsubasa." Madoka said. "Let's go see."

They opened the door, and went inside. Inside, Doji and Dr. Ziggurat were sitting in a hot tub. Since they were in a hot tub, their shirts were off. Also, Doji was holding on of his orange juice glasses.

"Want to come in?" Doji asked when he saw them while holding up his glass.

Tsubasa, Madoka, and Damian just looked at each other before pushing each other out the door and getting as far away from that room as they could while screaming.

"I don't get what's wrong with them..." Dr. Ziggurat said as he watched them run down the hall.

"I don't know." doji said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter two! I'd like to thank Japanese Lover, SnowyFlame, The-Gray-Ninja, and dreamlily (even though the story's half your's since we're co-writing it) for favoriting this story, and Japanese Lover and The-Gray-Ninja for following it. Well, R&R. 'Til next time, bye. :)**


	3. PRINGLES!

**A/N: Okay, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but, dreamlily and I actually have a name for the TsubasaXLamp thing. We call it EagleLampShipping. Also, the very end of the last chapter was kinda rushed, so I messed up on what Doji was going to say. -_-' I had two different ideas and I combined them, so... Oh, I almost forgot. MoonBlazer is now helping with the story. :) Okay, to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

"So, since we're done with spin the bottle, now what should we do?" Yuu asked, getting bored.

"Well, now would probably a good time for a snack." Gingka said.

Everyone agreed and started getting snacks. Yuu, Benkei, and Masamune all went after the Pringles.

"Hey! I called these Pringles first!" Yuu said.

"You can't reserve snacks!" Masamune yelled.

"Yes, I can!"

"Since when?!"

"Since now!"

They continued arguing for a few minutes. Since they were so busy arguing, they didn't notice that Benkei stole all the Pringles and has eaten all of them.

"H-hey! Where'd the Pringles go?!" Masamune asked, finally noticing the Pringles were gone.

"Yeah!" Yuu yelled.

"I bet Benkei ate them!" Masamune yelled.

"So? Who cares?" Benkei asked.

"WE DO!" Yuu and Masamune yelled.

Masamune went over to a couch, picked up a pillow, and threw it at Benkei.

"B-b-b-bull! What was that for?!" Benkei asked.

"For eating my Pringles!" Masamune yelled.

They didn't notice that Yuu had secretly left, gotten a chair and threw it at Masamune and Benkei.

"All right! That's it!" Benkei said as he grapped to pillows and threw them at Yuu.

**A few minutes of Benkei, Masamune, and Yuu throwing stuff at each other later...**

Those three kept throwing completely random stuff at each other including stuff like ice cream, pizza, sphagetti, soup, chairs, a few bowls, a monkey (don't ask) a hippo (Once again, don't ask), a lion, and basically all the things everyone's Beyblades are, even including two whales, a cerberus, a pegasus, a unicorn, I've already mentioned the lion, a phoenix, a bull, a eagle, a wolf, a giant lizard, and this list will go on forever.

After a while, they got tired of throwing stuff at each other.

"You still owe me my Pringles!" Masamune yelled as he started throwing stuff again.

After a few more minutes of more throwing random stuff (including a 100 foot tall banana), everyone was starting to get really tired of what was going on.

"Why are you guys getting so worked up? It's only Pringles..." Nile said.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Benkei, Masamune, and Yuu yelled as they continued to throw more random stuff, this time at everyone.

Since they started throwing stuff at them, everyone joined in. Some more random stuff thrown were, 10 fans, a fireplace, a tv, a few cars, a computer, a bookcase, a table, a stove, an oven, couches, beds, a 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000n foot tall banana, a sink, a shower, a resturant, a loaf of bread, and a mall.

After they were done with all that, everyone fell asleep. Just then, Ryo came in.

"Um...What happened here?" He asked, very confused at all the random stuff in the room and everyone asleep.

"I...love...Pringles..." Masamune said in his sleep.

Even more confused, Ryo just stared at the scene for a few minutes before slowly walking out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the next chapter. So, like I said earlier, MoonBlazer is helping with the writing, so say hi to her if you want. Anyway, dreamlily and I were thinking of adding Beywheelz characters later in, just to tell you. Anyway, R&R! Bye 'til next time!**


End file.
